1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus and a characteristic measurement circuit therefor.
2. Related Art
In general, after a plurality of semiconductor apparatuses (chips) are fabricated on one semiconductor substrate (wafer), the test on elements constituting the semiconductor apparatuses may be performed. After the test is performed at a wafer level, packaging processes on semiconductor apparatuses determined as normal chips may be performed. The chips which are determined as a normal chip in the package level test may be shipped as products.
The wafer level test may be performed through various methods. For example, an electrical parameter test may be performed to determine whether or not electrical characteristics of unit elements included in the semiconductor apparatus are predetermined characteristics. A functional test may be performed to determine whether or not the semiconductor apparatus is operated as designed.
The electrical parameter test may be performed by applying a fixed voltage to the unit element constituting the semiconductor apparatus.
The characteristics for the unit elements of the semiconductor apparatus may be referred in the waver-level and the package-level or even after the products are shipped.